


Game night

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Samandriel plan on spending the evening playing games, but a certain someone gets a little too much into it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game night

“It’s really easy.” Adam handed Samandriel the controller of the Wii. “You move the remote like a steering wheel and you try to catch the boxes, so you can blow up your enemies.”

“I’ll give it a try.” The shorter man studied the many buttons as if his life depended on it. “But if I fail, please don’t get mad.”

“Don’t be silly.” Adam punched his boyfriend’s shoulder and started the game. “I’m the top one, Mario, and you’re on the bottom -for a change- as Princess Peach. I’ll choose an easy track, okay?”

“Go ahead, just don’t get angry.”

 

“Die bitch, die! I’ll gut you and your entire family and then I’ll bake you into pies and feed you to your friends!”

“Samandriel?” He paused the game and looked at the angel. “Are you okay? You seem a little tense…”

“That cunt just shot me! I think I have the right to be a little upset!” Samandriel’s face was red and his breaths were heavy and uneven.

“It’s just a game.” Adam reassured him. “Nothing to be upset about, it has no real life consequences… Maybe we should try something different…”

“You right.” The angel took a deep breath and huffed out a laugh. “I’m being ridiculous, getting worked up over some stupid game.”

“Yeah.” Adam opened the cupboard and started rummaging through the cd boxes. “I know one that’s not as aggressive.”

 

“Booyah! Suck my dick, slut!”

“I’m starting to regret that I didn’t do that in the first place.” He turned off ‘Just dance’ and patted the seat on the couch next him. Samandriel frowned in confusion, but sat down.

“Is there something wrong?”

“You seem…” Adam carefully considered his words, the last thing he needed was an angry angel. “A little emotionally invested in these games.”

“What are you talking about, we’re just having a bit of fun?” Samandriel reached for his boyfriend’s hand, but Adam pulled back.

“No, I’m _not_ having fun and you’re not gonna convince me that you are. You threatened to kill Yoshi…”

“I was getting in the spirit. I’ve seen people at sporting events, they act like that as well.” The angel protested.

“But they’re not playing with their boyfriend at home.” Adam took Samandriel’s hands in his in a soothing manner. “I think you’re a sore loser.”

The angel made the most offended sound and pulled his hands free. “I am no such thing! I am just naturally prone to success.”

“And when you don’t have success you get angry. _That’s_ a sore loser. Hey…” He pulled the shorter man close. “It’s nothing to be ashamed about. We can keep it in mind and even work on it.” Samandriel made an annoyed, childlike sound as he burrowed his face in Adam’s shirt.

“I may have a small issue… but at least I don’t snore.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Here we go.”

“Or chew with my mouth open, or drink from the carton, or have a borderline oral fixation.”

“Are you done?” Adam laughed and poked the angel between the ribs, resulting in a petulant growl. “And you never complained about the last one before…” He gentle ran his hand down Samandriel’s back. “I think I know a game that won’t have you raging about: Twister.”

“We can’t play Twister.” The shorter man sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We need a third man to spin the wheel.”

Adam pulled the angel fully in his lap and bent forward, his breath hot on the other’s ear. “Samandriel, get on the bed in five minutes and I’ll show you how to do it with two… But if you want…” His finger trailed the curve of Samandriel’s ass. “We can get a third man… or a fourth...”

“I love you so much!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my [tumblr](http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
